chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Guide
Quests are an important part of adventuring here at CoS, and, hoping to make it as fun as possible for you, we'veconstructed several different types. We have long ones, short ones, one that are black and white, and even ones wher sometimes the best outcome involves going against what the quest's instructions say. You'll find most of your quests in the topic labeled The Alleos Adventurer's Newspaper and in it's description, find keywords to tell you how difficult a quest is, what restrictions are applied to it, what kind of quest you're dealing with, and how complex the quest may become. Below is a definitive guide to these keywords and about what different types of quests mean. Many are self explanitory though, so don't be intimidated by all the different types! It's all here to make things more fun for you! 'Restrictions' A restriction is something that narrows down the possible applicants to a quest. For example, the quest giver may only want medics, or require that a person has a pokemon. Any number of stipulations can be put on a quest, so look at them before signing up! They're only placed if it's nessacary, and don't worry if there's a quest you like that you can't do. GMs are coming up with new ideas all the time, and if you let us know what you like, we'll do what we can to give you a good adventure! 'Quest Type' Quest types are labeled so that you have an idea of what has to be done to be considered successful. Of course, we always welcome you to get more involved in the world around you than just what the quest requires, but these listings tell you what you'll have to do to get paid your promised prize. ''Protect'' For whatever reason, someone needs you to protect a person or object for them and keep it safe. In order to succeed in quests like these, you must make sure that no lasting harm is done to the person or object, though what would be considered 'harm' may be dependent on the quest's level of difficulty. ''Destruction/Destroy'' Someone needs something torn down or prevented, and you're just the person for it! In order to succeed you must either have destroyed the object or be able to convince the quest giver you have. It never hurts to bring back a piece of the object to convince them. Quests preventing places or objects from being built also fall under this subject. This label is restricted to places and objects, since murder is an entirely different form of quest. ''Assassination'' These quests tend to basically be bounty hunter styled, and for whatever reason, someone wants someone else dead. In order to succeed you must kill your target, though be wary. People who put assasination requests in the paper may not be telling you the whole story of what's going on. ''Scout/Search/Exploration'' Something strange is going on, and now, you've been hired to figure out what. These sorts of quests do not demand that you get involved with anything you see, but merely that you observe what needs observing and you report your findings back to the quest giver. You're more than welcome to step in and try to resolve or get involved with anything you see, but technically you only need observe. ''Retrevial'' Something's gone missing, or a mysterious package must be picked up, and now that duty has fallen upon you. Inorder to succeed here you must grab the object and well, retrieve it. Depending on what you're retrieving, it may be required that it stay in pristine condition. Beware of the quest giver's intentions though, they may not mean well with what they want. ''Resolve'' There's an issue of some sort, and you've voulenteered to solve it. This may involve peace making, fighting, or any number of things. Resolve the issue the way the quest giver wants, and they'll pay you! ''Unknown/Mystery/Surprise'' These quests will be rare, but once in a while, a possible quest may pop up without a full explanation. It'll leave just the problem, or just the place to go, and, being curious, you'll wander out to try and understand what might be going on. Good luck! These are often tricky. ''Secret/Easter Egg'' As your staffers continue to fill out Alleos history, some of us, as an encouragement for you all to read our work, have begun creating secret quests. These do not appear in the paper, and you will not see them other than in the texts. If you see a rumor or legend about an area and you wanna explore or debunk it, ask The GMs (via Private Messages) if it's an option. We will respond with a yes or no, and you will not be given a difficulty level or what the possible reward is. We will however give you instructions of where to have your character go and what you goal would be shoulg you accept the secret quest you've discovered. These quests are often complex, and accompianied by handsome rewards for successful completion. These quests are not yet open, and are still being woven into the wiki and RP 'Difficulty' Some quests are easy and have obvious solutions. Some have multiple solutions! And others.... not so much. Here's a guide to help you figure out what you're in for. ''Easy'' Any easy quest means this should be a walk in the park.What needs doing is obvious, the right choices are clear, and your enemy probably isn't that strong. Quests like these usually wont take long, but will hand out minimum rewards. It's pretty much impossible to fail an easy quest. ''Easy-Medium'' It's possible to fail these quests, but only if you try. You're pretty sure you know what you're doing and you think you know the answer, and it's quite likely that you're right. There may be some trickery involved, but it's pretty easy to see through. It's still an walk in the park, and because of this, possible rewards are still small. ''Medium'' A medium quest is where things start getting intersting. It's possible to fail, and people wont always show you their true intentions right away. These quests involve a bit of effort. ''Medium-Diffiult'' This plot requires thinking, and it's your character's time to shine. Clues of what's needed might only be mentioned once, and only for a sentence or two. It's possible that the hints of what to do may only reside in the character's behavior. ''DIfficult'' Why are you doing this to yourself? Difficult quests have tricky solutions, and there's often a lot at stake. If you mess this up, it might even effect how NPC's treat you in other threads. If you think you've got what it takes, go for it. Good luck to you, and may the prizes be worth it. ''Tricky'' Your GM intends to torture whatever poor sould takes up this quest, so expect a lot of strange occurences, and a lot of things intended to distract you from your goal. These quests are so difficult that you get a prize for stick through it whether you succeed in your mission or not. ''Confounding'' These quests have some aspects of several different difficulties, some parts may be easy, others may be difficult, some might even be tricky. Now a little bit of level overlap doesn't warrant this label, a little overlap of levels may be natural. It's when some parts are incredibly hard and other bits may be hand fed to you that this label will be positioned. The levels it combines will be listed after this name. 'Complexity' Complexity! It's possibly the most important descriptor in a quest's ad. This will tell you how trustworthy your clues are, how open ended the plot is, and just how many hoops you'll have to jump through before reaching your goal. ''One Track'' Everything is what it seems, and there's not really any clever twists. your mission is what you need to do, and no side plots that pop up will outweigh the prixe that awaits you at the end of your objective. In these there's only one real point to be made. ''Average'' You know what your mission is, and while there might be a twist or two, it'll be pretty normal overall in how many twists and turns it takes. You can handle it. ''Wait, What'' You quest giver didn't give you the full story in all likelyhood, and now you're stuck in a mess you don't understand. You'll have to do some searching around before you can complet your quest. ''What is This I Don't Even'' Things are rarely what they seem, and you've possibly stumbled upon a secret. It's gonna take time to understand what going on and a lot of patience. You might even be contracted to the other side. ''Adventure'' Anything can happen in these, and you cant even trust the person who gave you your quest to pay you. Things are complex, and you've got near inifinite possibilities when it comes ot options. Taking a quest like this means your about to fall into a crazy mess, and the side you started on may not be the best side to finish on... or maybe it is. Look around for options and explore! ''Epic'' Epic quests are epic. There are twists and turns and while the prizes are crazy, these quests will require a lot of attention to complete. These are made with the expectation that you'll question almost everything, which is good because most of the characters probably have ulterior motives. These quests may even require you to travel, which means a conspiracy so huge that it requires multiple threads. Question everything, and expect the unexpected! Category:Core Mechanic